Forum:Ajunta traduis a elefen.org
Me vole ajunta alga traduis ivri a elefen.org, comensante con "viajores" e cisa, plu tarda, la indtrodui. Como me vade fa lo? Esce la fato ce ivri es scriveda de destra a sinistra es un complica? *Multe grasias. La dirije de scrive no va causa un problem. Me sujesta ce tu ajunta la traduis a la listas a su. Esta model e esta mostra do cada linia va apare, si lo no es clar. Per esemplo, {simple: titulo} en la model coresponde a la linia "titulo =" su "simple". Simon *Eselente – tu traduis es aora vidable asi, e la paje xef conteni un lia. Simon *Me vade a fa la tradui de la introdui. Su "paje", cual me ta debe tape per "abrisita" e "cluisita"? E esce "lingua" ta debe es "ivri"? *"Abrisita" e "cluisita" es la sinias de sita cual apare sirca la traduis ivri en la gramatica. Linguas diversa usa sinias diversa. Per ivri, cisa tu vole „ per la abrisita e ” per la cluisita? "Lingua" es "ivri", si – lo apare a la comensa de la colona prima de la table introduinte. Grasias! Simon *E grasias per la traduis de la introdui, aora vidable asi. Viajores paje titulo = אלפן למטיילים traduor = איציק בן הרוש simple # Parolas simple titulo = מילים בסיסיות si = כן no = לא grasias = תודה multe grasias = תודה רבה no problem = אין בעיה per favore = בבקשה pardona = סליחה alo = שלום adio = שלום, להתראות asta la ora = להתראות bon matina = בוקר טוב bon dia = יום טוב bon sera = ערב טוב bon note = לילה טוב me no comprende = אני לא מבין como on dise esta en elefen? = ?איך אומרים את זה באלפן tu parla ...? = ?...אתה מדבר engles = אנגלית franses = צרפתית deutx = גרמנית espaniol = ספרדית jonguo / xines = סינית me = אני nos = אנחנו, אנו tu = את / אתה vos = אתם / אתן el = הוא / היא lo = זה los = הם / הן / אלה cual es tu nom? = ?איך קוראים לך encantada! = !נעים מאוד como lo vade? = ?מה שלומך bon = טוב mal = רע sposa = אישה, רעיה sposo = בעל fia = בת fio = בן madre = אם, אמא padre = אב, אבא ami = ידיד / ידידה do es la saleta privata? = ?איפה השירותים numeros # Numeros titulo = מספרים compras # Compras e comes titulo = קניות ומזון cuanto esta custa? = ?כמה זה עולה cual es esta? = ?מה זה me compra lo = אני קונה את זה me vole compra = אני רוצה לקנות tu ave ...? = ?...יש לך tu aseta cartas de credito? = ?אתה מקבל כרטיסי אשראי abrida = פתוח cluida = סגור carta postal = גלויה selo postal = בול poca = קצת, מעט multe = הרבה tota = הכל come de matina = ארוחת בוקר come media = ארוחת צהריים come de sera = ארוחת ערב vejetaliste = צמחוני caxer = כשר joia! = !תהנה bon sania! = !לבריאותך!, לחיים per favore, dona la fatura = הבא בבקשה את החשבון pan = לחם bevida = משקה cafe = קפה te = תה jus = מיץ acua = מים bir = בירה vino = יין sal = מלח peper = פלפל carne = בשר carne de bove = בשר בקר carne de porco = בשר חזיר carne de gal = בשר עוף pex = דג vejetal = ירק fruta = פרי patata = תפוח אדמה salada = סלט deser = קינוח crema jelada = גלידה viajas # Viajas titulo = טיולים do es ... ? = ?...איפה cuanto es la custa de un bileta? = ?כמה עולה כרטיס un bileta per vade a ..., per favore = כרטיס אחד בשביל..., בבקשה do tu vade? = ?לאן אתה הולך do tu abita? = ?איפה אתה גר tren = רכבת bus = אוטובוס metro = רכבת תחתית airoporto = נמל תעופה stasion de tren = תחנת רכבת stasion de bus = תחנת אוטובוס stasion de metro = תחנת רכבת תחתית parti = עזיבה ariva = הגעה lueria de autos = השכרת רכב parce de autos = חניית רכב otel = מלון sala = חדר reserva = הזמנה tu ave un sala vacua per esta note? = ?יש לכם חדר פנוי להלילה no salas vacua = אין חדרים פנויים pasaporte = דרכון dirijes # Dirijes titulo = כיוונים a sinistra = שמאלה a destra = ימינה direta = כיוון a supra = למעלה a su = למטה distante = רחוק prosima = קרוב longa = ארוך corta = קצר mapa = מפה ofisia de informa per viajores = מרכז מידע לתיירים locas # Locas titulo = מקומות posteria = בית דואר museo = מוזיאון banco = בנק ofisia de polisia = תחנת משטרה ospital = בית חולים farmasia = בית מרקחת boteca = חנות restorante = מסעדה scola = בית ספר eglesa = כנסייה saletas privata = חדרי שירותים strada = רחוב rua = דרך plaza = מרכז העיר monte = הר colina = גבעה vale = עמק mar = ים lago = אגם rio = נהר pisina = בריכת שחייה tore = מגדל ponte = גשר data # Ora e data titulo = זמנים ותאריכים cual es la ora? = ?מה השעה la ora tre e des-sinco = שלוש וחמש-עשרה דקות la ora tre e un cuatri = שלוש ורבע la ora des-un e tredes = אחת-עשרה ושלושים דקות la ora des-un e un dui = אחת-עשרה וחצי la ora un e cuatrodes-sinco = אחת וארבעים וחמש דקות la ora du min un cuatri = רבע לשתיים dia = יום semana = שבוע mense = חודש anio = שנה lundi = יום שני martedi = יום שלישי mercurdi = יום רביעי jovedi = יום חמישי venerdi = יום שישי saturdi = שבת soldi = יום ראשון janero = ינואר febrero = פברואר marto = מרץ april = אפריל maio = מאי junio = יוני julio = יולי agosto = אוגוסט setembre = ספטמבר otobre = אוקטובר novembre = נובמבר desembre = דצמבר primavera = אביב estate = קיץ autono = סתיו inverno = חורף oji = היום ier = אתמול doman = מחר aniversario = יום הולדת bon aniversario! = !יום הולדת שמח Introdui paje lingua = ivri titulo = היכרות עם אלפן בעברית traduor = Isaac Ben Harush abrisita = „ cluisita = ” introdui alo = :לינגואה פרנקה נובה ("אלפן") היא שפה שתוכננה להיות פשוטה, עקבית וקלה ללימוד עבור תקשורת בינלאומית. היא בעלת מספר תכונות חיוביות 1 = .יש לה מספר מצומצם של פונמות. השפה נשמעת בצורה דומה לאיטלקית או לספרדית 2 = .היא נכתבת פונטית. אף ילד לא צריך להשקיע שנים בשינון יוצאי-דופן 3 = .יש לה דקדוק פשוט ועקבי לגמרי, בדומה לשפות קריאוליות 4 = .יש לה מספר מצומצם של קידומות וסיומות, ללא מקרים יוצאי-דופן, עבור יצירת מילים חדשות 5 = .יש לה סדר מילים מוגדר בקפידה, בדומה לרבות מהשפות המרכזיות 6 = .יש לה אוצר מילים שמקורו בשפות הרומאניות המודרניות. השפות הללו הן נפוצות ובעלות השפעה רבה, והן המקור למירב המילים באנגלית 7 = .היא תוכננה להטמיע מושגים טכניים שמקורם בלטינית ויוונית בצורה טבעית. מילים אלו נפוצות בכל העולם 8 = .היא תוכננה להיראות "טבעית" עבור אלה שמדברים את השפות הרומאניות, אבל באותו זמן, לא להיות קשה עבור אלה שלא מדברים את השפות הללו adio = !אנו מקווים שתאהבו את אלפן funda titulo = הבסיס pronunsia titulo = אלפבית והגייה letera = אות pronunsia = הגייה a = תנועת קמץ או פתח b = "כמו ב ב"בובה c = "כמו ק ב"קוף d = "כמו ד ב"דירה e = תנועת סגול f = "כמו פ ב"ענפים g = "כמו ג ב"גדול h = "כמו ה ב"מהר i = תנועת חיריק j = "כמו ז' ב"ז'נבה l = "כמו ל ב"למה m = "כמו מ ב"מחשב n = "כמו נ ב"נחל o = תנועת חולם p = "כמו פ ב"פועל r = "כמו ר ב"רגיל s = "כמו ס ב"סופה t = "כמו ט ב"טוב u = תנועת שורוק או קובוץ v = "כמו וו ב"יוון x = "כמו ש ב"שבת z = "כמו ז ב"זהב ordina titulo = סדר המילים svo = נושא - פועל - מושא la fem ama la casa = האישה אוהבת את הבית pna = מיליות - שם עצם - מילות תואר la casa grande = הבית הגדול pva = פועל עזר - פועל - תואר הפועל me debe pasea atendente = אני מוכרח ללכת בזהירות pn = מילת יחס - שם עצם el es en la jardin = הוא (נמצא) בגן gramatica titulo = דקדוק s = :אחרי עיצורים) מציין את צורת הרבים -es או) -s omes e femes = גברים ונשים ia = :מציין את זמן עבר ia tu ia labora = אתה עבדת va = :מציין את זמן עתיד va tu va labora = אתה תעבוד ta = :מציין זמן מותנה או אפשרי ta si me pote, me ta vola = אם הייתי יכול, הייתי עף cadena = :פועל יכול להופיע לאחר פועל אחר אם לשניהם יש את אותו נושא me vole compra un camisa = אני רוצה לקנות חולצה ojeto = :פועל עומד יכול להפוך לפועל יוצא על-ידי הוספת מושא me move = אני זז me move la table = אני מזיז את השולחן nte = :לפועל כדי ליצור את צורת בינוני פועל, שיכול לשמש כתואר או כשם עצם -nte הוסף donante = נותן da = :לפועל כדי ליצור את צורת בינוני פעול, שיכול לשמש כתואר או כשם עצם -da הוסף donada = ניתן verbo nom = :הפועל יכול לשמש כשם-עצם ללא שינוי nos dansa = אנחנו רוקדים la dansa = הריקוד ajetivo nom = :התואר יכול לשמש כשם-עצם באותה צורה un om saja = איש חכם la sajas = החכמים averbo = :תואר-הפועל זהה לתואר-השם un om felis = איש שמח el dansa felis = הוא רוקד בצורה שמחה demanda = :וסיים בסימן שאלה ,esce כדי ליצור שאלה, התחל את המשפט במילת שאלה או ב esce tu pote dansa? = ?האם אתה יכול לרקוד cuando tu prefere come? = ?מתי אתה מעדיף לאכול prefisas titulo = כמה קידומות שימושיות des- = לבטל, ליצור מצב הפוך infeta = להדביק desinfeta = לחטא re- = לעשות שוב comensa = להתחיל recomensa = להתחיל שוב non- = ההיפך מ felis = שמח nonfelis = עצוב, מדוכדך sufisas titulo = כמה סיומות שימושיות -or = ...אדם, כחלק מתפקידו או עבודתו, שעושה dirije = לכוון, להכווין, לביים dirijor = במאי carne = בשר carnor = קצב -ador = ...כלי, מכשיר או מכונה שעושה... או עובדת עם lava = לשטוף, לכבס lavador = מכונת כביסה umida = לח umidador = מכשיר אדים -eria = מקום עבודה, חנות, משרד carneria = אטליז -able = שניתן ל, שראוי ל ama = לאהוב amable = חביב, מלבב -eta = גרסה מוקטנת, גור של בעל-חיים, ביגוד תחתי jaca = ז'קט, מעיל jaceta = ווסט -on = גרסה מוגדלת, ביגוד חיצוני avia = ציפור avion = מטוס -ia = כשמתווסף לשם-עצם או תואר, מציין שם-עצם מופשט madre = אם, אמא madria = אמהות vana = גאוותן, שחצן vania = גאוותנות, שחצנות -i 1 = ...להיעשות, או לגרום כך שיהיה roja = אדום roji = להאדים, להפוך לאדום -i 2 = לעשות שימוש בכלי, מכשיר או מכונה brosa = מברשת brosi = להבריש telefon = טלפון telefoni = לטלפן -i 3 = שברים des = עשר un desi = עשירית vocabulo titulo = כמה מילים בסיסיות la = ה-, הא הידיעה un = תווית מסתמת me = אני tu = את, אתה el = הוא, היא lo = זה on = כינוי-שם לא מוגדר. אינו מתייחס למישהו מסויים nos = אנחנו vos = אתם, אתן los = הם, הן, אלה se = שלו, שלה, שלהם, שלהן es = להיות ave = ...יש dona = לתת dise = להגיד vade = ללכת vole = לרצות pote = להיות יכול debe = להיות מוכרח esta = זה acel = ההוא tota = הכל cada = ...כל cadun = כולם multe = הרבה alga = כמה, מספר מסויים algun = מישהו poca = קצת, מעט nun = כלום, שום-דבר an = אפילו cual = מה, איזה ce = -ש ci = זה ש-. מתייחס לאנשים בלבד cuando = מתי cuanto = ?כמה do = איפה como = איך perce = למה car = -בגלל ש afin = -בשביל ש-, בגלל ש plu = יותר min = פחות ca = מאשר. משמש בהשוואות e = ו-, וו החיבור o = או ma = אבל si = אם si! = !כן no! = !לא a = -ל-, ב ante = לפני asta = עד con = עם contra = כנגד de = מ-, של en = ב-, אל תוך entre = בין estra = חוץ par = על-ידי per = -כדי ש pos = אחרי sin = בלי, ללא sirca = בערך, בסביבות su = מתחת supra = מעל sur = על tra = דרך ultra = מעבר alo = שלום bon dia = יום טוב bon note = לילה טוב como lo vade? = ?מה שלומך? איך הולך bon = טוב mal = רע grasias = תודה adio = שלום, ביי om = גבר, איש fem = אישה xica = ילדה xico = ילד ami = חבר/ה, ידיד/ה ama = אהבה odia = שנאה oio = עין vide = לראות orea = אוזן oia = לשמוע boca = פה testa = ראש mano = יד dito = אצבע pede = כף רגל colpa = לבעוט, להכות pasea = ללכת, לצעוד core = לרוץ gato = חתול can = כלב cavalo = סוס bove = פרה porco = חזיר gal = תרנגולת avia = ציפור pex = דג flor = פרח arbor = עץ pais = מדינה, ארץ site = עיר vila = כפר casa = בית ofisia = משרד otel = מלון scola = בית ספר restorante = מסעדה auto = מכונית tren = רכבת avion = מטוס barco = אונייה bisicle = אופניים gida = לנסוע vola = לעוף viaja = לטייל, לתור sala = חדר seja = כסא table = שולחן leto = מיטה telefon = טלפון entra = להיכנס sorti = לצאת senta = לשבת usa = להשתמש camisa = חולצה pantalon = מכנסיים falda = חצאית roba = שמלה jaca = מעיל sapato = נעל xapo = כובע porta = לשאת, ללבוש vesti = להתלבש desvesti = להתפשט libro = ספר jornal = מגזין, שבועון, ירחון pen = עט nota = פתק, פתקה, הערה leje = לקרוא scrive = לכתוב anio = שנה mense = חודש dia = יום ora = שעה minuto = דקה secondo = שנייה tas = ספל vitro = כוס plato = צלחת force = מזלג cotel = סכין culier = כף carne = בשר vejetal = ירק poma = תפוח orania = תפוז pan = לחם pasta = פסטה ris = אורז cosini = לבשל come = לאכול acua = מים te = תה cafe = קפה bir = בירה vino = יין bevi = לשתות sol = שמש luna = ירח pluve = גשם neva = שלג tera = אדמה mar = ים color = צבע roja = אדום orania (color) = כתום jala = צהוב verde = ירוק blu = כחול azul = תכלת blanca = לבן negra = שחור brun = חום gris = אפור grande = גדול peti = קטן longa = ארוך corta = קצר distante = רחוק prosima = קרוב bela = יפה fea = מכוער cara = יקר barata = זול custa = מחיר paia = לשלם compra = לקנות vende = למכור abrida = פתוח cluida = סגור